No Surprises There
by veritygrey
Summary: Just because you think you know someone, doesn't mean they can't surprise you.
1. Chapter 1

No Surprises There

T just to be safe.

Disclaimer: In no way or shape, except this form

Lois Lane plays her cards close to the chest. It takes a lot for people to get close to her, for Lois to let others _see_ her. A lot of time, a lot of trust. Richard knows this personally, was warned about it by Perry, and later by Lucy. And by now, Richard is pretty sure he knows who's on her list. There's Jason and himself, though he knows he'll never understand all of what he sees. There's Perry, who's known Lois the longest, and Jimmy, the younger brother she's never been sure how she ended up with. Lucy and their parents get an abridged version; less of the Bulldog Lane. The rest of the world gets the investigative-not-afraid-of-anything-reporter. Richard knows Lois, and while she'll bewilder him on occasion, there isn't a lot left to surprise him.

In the weeks after New Krypton, Lois surprises Richard almost every day. Or rather, Lois and Clark surprise him. For a man Lois apparently forgot the moment he left, Clark seems to know Lois better than anyone. Richard dictionary goes back on its shelf, Clark's is never on his desk. They share a by-line more often than not, and Richard can't think why they hadn't won a Pulitzer before. He knows when to bring her coffee and when to send her home. The bullpen thinks nothing of it when they argue, or answers each others phones. No one else finds it strange that Lois is perfectly comfortable discussing Jason's latest accomplishments with Clark's mother. Richard's not sure she's ever met Clark's mother. What surprises Richard most is that Clark gets to see mummy-Lois.

It's exasperated-mother-hen-Lois who flattens Jimmy's hair, who reminds Perry about his blood pressure. It's mummy-Lois who, on a wet morning, just a few days after Superman woke up, sent a feverish, soaking wet Clark home, had Richard drive him home. It's mummy-Lois who makes sure Clark eats more than vending machine food and it's mummy-Lois who straightens Clarks tie, almost standing on his toes to be able to reach. The look on Clark's face doesn't surprise Richard at all. There's indulgence and affection and longing, all rolled in to one and Richard doubts Clark even realises it's there. But it is. Richard knows he would be worried if it were anyone but Clark. Because there's one more thing that Richard has learned, that doesn't surprise him at all. Clark Kent is at least as big a boy scout as Superman. And he just wants Lois to be happy.

The End.


	2. May I have this dance?

No Surprises There

Disclaimer: see previous chapter.

Chapter two: Can I have this dance?

* * *

Richard White knows newspapers. He's been around journalists and bullpens since his first visit to his Uncle Perry's desk at the Metro Herald when he was five. So he's well acquainted with the kind of mail sent to reporters. Reporters who weren't Clark Kent at least.

For a man hardly mention in the years Richard had worked in Metropolis, a surprising amount of people knew Clark. Among the usual story suggestion, and information requests, were numerous 'Welcome Back' letters. Their senders ranged from beat-cops, to DA's, to youth worker's and nun's. Even the mayor had sent one, personally signed. And then there were the invitations.

No one else appeared surprised. It was according to Perry, business as usual. The Planet seemed to agree, its staff falling in to a pattern, as if it was an old routine. Politics, Fashion, even Cuisine wanted the inside line. Lois convinced Clark to go tuxedo shopping and, late one night, made him practice dancing.

Which was another thing that surprised Richard. On a dance floor, even an impromptu one like in the middle of the bullpen, bumbling-Clark disappeared. In fact, Clark danced as though his feet never touched the ground. He danced as though there was no one else in the room, just him and Lois. But still, it didn't surprise Richard at all when Clark gave up dancing with Lois, to guide a grandmotherly cleaner through a stately waltz.

* * *

The End.


End file.
